


Sending a Message

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Spitroasting, comfort THEN hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Ichijou is already running late when he runs afoul of some Grongi out for revenge.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sending a Message

**Author's Note:**

> No 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?  
> On the Run | **Failed Escape** | Rescue

Ichijou had spent a lot of time over the years perfecting a routine that'd ensure he was never late. Even in the worst traffic and weather, he always got to work without trouble. 

Godai was testing that routine. 

Not intentionally, Godai tried to be aware and accommodating, but he didn't seem to understand just how distracting he was. It'd been a few weeks since they started sharing a bed most nights for "convenience," but Ichijou just couldn't get used to having someone around in the morning. Especially not someone who was more than happy to walk around barely clothed. 

Normally Ichijou would already be heading out the door at this point, but there Godai was, in his kitchen, fresh out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He winked at Ichijou as he started making himself breakfast.

It was infuriating. Ichijou knew he should just leave. Godai always left for work after he did. That was their new routine. 

But Godai was there and his bare skin looked so soft and kissable. 

"Are you trying to make me late?" Ichijou wrapped his arms around Godai, trailing kisses across his shoulder and up his neck. 

"Of course not," Godai said as he pressed back into Ichijou's arms, "Should I get dressed to stop distracting you?"

Ichijou buried his face in Godai's neck, unable to hide his smile. He didn't want that at all. All he wanted was more time to touch Godai as much as he wanted. He let his hands wander over Godai's chest slowly. "No, this is good."

Godai laughed, hand reaching back to ruffle Ichijou's hair. "Is there something you want?"

Ichijou glanced at the clock. The weather was perfect and he'd already checked traffic. He had time. Not a lot, but enough to have some fun. He spun Godai around, pinning him against the counter as he pulled him into a kiss. Kissing Godai made it feel like time was stopped. Ichijou felt like he could lose hours just in the feeling of Godai's mouth against his. 

Unfortunately, he didn't have hours. He broke the kiss to look at the clock again. Ten minutes, that's all he had. Maybe fifteen... no, ten minutes was all he was going to allow himself. 

"We can always wait until tonight if you- ah..." Godai's breath caught as Ichijou's hand wandered between his legs. 

"I'll be quick," Ichijou said as he pushed the towel down. 

Everything about this relationship was new to Ichijou. He'd never seen himself as the type to lose control, but he just couldn't keep his hands off Godai. The more they did the more he wanted, and it was intoxicating. Ichijou found himself doing things he'd never even considered before. 

Godai was hard already, moaning and rocking into Ichijou's hand. It would be so easy to finish it like that, but Ichijou suddenly wanted to try something new. He dropped to his knees, taking Godai into his mouth before he could second guess himself. 

"Kaoru..." Godai whimpered, knuckles white as he held the counter. "You don't have to... oh..."

Ichijou barely knew what he was doing, but he tried his best to imitate the things Godai had done to him. He'd been wanting to try this, but nerves and inexperience kept stopping him in his tracks. Godai was so confident in bed, it was so easy to just follow his lead. That made the moment when Ichijou could make him fall apart all the sweeter. 

Godai was definitely falling apart now. He was barely holding himself up as Ichijou worked.

It was awkward, and a little uncomfortable. Godai had made it seem so easy, taking all of Ichijou down without gagging. Ichijou couldn’t even get halfway down Godai's shaft without feeling the need to pull back. He had to content himself with using his hand for the rest of Godai’s cock.

Not that Godai minded. His knuckles were white as they gripped the counter and he was moaning, head tilted back with a dreamy smile on his face. 

Ichijou meant for it to be over quickly, but he was so wrapped up in the experience that he missed the signs Godai was getting close and wasn't prepared for the sudden foul taste of semen flooding his mouth. He pulled back in disgust only for more cum to splatter on his face.

“Oh no, I’m sorry,” Godai pulled Ichijou up, wiping some semen from his cheek, “I should have warned you. I just got caught up-“

“Late!” Ichijou was more interested in the clock than Godai’s apology. Had he really been down their for fifteen minutes? It hadn’t felt like anytime at all. He was hard, but he couldn't even consider staying any longer to deal with it. 

He grabbed his coat and ran to the door.

“Ichijou, wait!” Godai called after him. “You've got some on your-“

Ichijou wiped his face as he ran to his car. He could check to make sure he looked presentable in traffic. Plus, if he missed some, no one would guess what it was. His coworkers were still convinced he was hiding some secret girlfriend. 

The moment he started the car, the radio roared to life full of frantic chatter. A Grongi attack had just happened, and it had happened nearby. 

The scene was clear, no need to call Godai, but Ichijou knew he should head there before going to the station. Maybe being late had been a good thing. If he'd left on time he would have wasted a lot of time doubling back. 

The attack had happened in a back alley of the warehouse district. Ichijou found the other officer's car, but no personnel were in sight. They weren't far and he knew the direction he needed to go. 

Before he could go the right way, he heard voices coming from behind him. 

Voices that weren't speaking Japanese. 

Even before he turned, Ichijou knew he was in for trouble. Two Grongi in human form were standing in the shadows of an empty warehouse and they were starting at him. 

Ichijou doubted his ability to fight off even one Grongi, but two... he needed to get out. He didn't even bother pulling his gun as he turned and ran. 

He heard laughter behind him before something slammed into his back, knocking him on his face. One of the Grongi was sitting on his back, no longer in human form. Ichijou couldn't see it well, but he could tell from the way it crouched over him and the claws digging into his back that it was some type of cat. 

The other Grongi was kneeling in front of him, speaking more in their strange langauge. He examined Ichijou for a moment, but didn't seem to find anything of interest. He waved his hand dismissively, getting up and turning away. 

Ichijou couldn't understand the words, but he could guess the meaning. He was going to survive this encounter, not through his actions, but because he didn't meet the requirement for whatever sick game they were playing. 

The thought turned his stomach, but he didn't fight back. He didn't want to risk them changing their minds. The cat Grongi sitting on top of him sighed, starting to climb off him... but then it stopped. 

Ichijou heard sniffing from above and jumped when he felt whiskers brushing the back of his neck. The Grongi's nose was buried in his hair as it inhaled deeply. 

Ichijou stayed as still as possible as the Grongi slowly pulled away. 

"Kuuga."

The one in front of Ichijou turned back with a look of confusion. 

"You smell like Kuuga," the Grongi said, digging its claws into Ichijou's back hard enough to draw blood. 

Ichijou whimpered as dampness spread across his back. Of course he smelled like Godai. He'd spent all night in the man's arms. Not to mention the mornings... activities. He could still taste Godai in his mouth. He'd never thought that would be something that would make him a target. 

The Grongi were arguing now, going back and forth in their language. Ichijou could make out the word "Kuuga" and "Gegeru" but nothing else. He couldn't do anything as the creature on top of him climbed off, only to grab him by the collar and lift him to his feet like he was an uncooperative kitten. His toes were barely brushed the ground as the two Grongi examined him. 

"We have a message for Kuuga," the one in front of him said, smiling wide.

Ichijou glared back, attempting some from of defiance by not answering. It didn't impress the Grongi. 

"We're not going to kill you," it continued, "You're not worth sabotaging our turn in the Gegeru. But your mate is causing problems for us. Tell him, if he continues interfering with us, we won't be so forgiving with you next time."

Ichijou nodded, feeling relief settle in his chest. A warning, he could survive that. He had no intention of stopping his interference, or letting Godai stop on his behalf, but at least next time he'd come prepared to defend himself. 

He was dropped to his feet and pulled away from the Grongi slowly, unsure what they expected him to do. Should he run? Or were they going to leave him alone in the alley to tend to his wounds?

The answer was neither, the one behind him was grabbing his coat and yanking it off and the one in front was stepping closer, form shifting, taking Ichijou's face in its hands. He barely processed what was happening before a long tongue was forcing itself into his mouth. He gagged on the intrusion as claws tore at his pants, cutting through his belt with ease. 

He was completely frozen in shock as his pants dropped around his knees and something started pushing between his cheeks roughly. 

"You didn't think that was the whole message?" Sharp teeth nipped at his ear. "We aren't going to kill you, but we're gonna make you wish we had."

Ichijou couldn't move or respond with the tongue in his mouth pressing further in, far further than he was comfortable with. He couldn't do anything as the Grongi behind him forced itself into him roughly.

The pain was dizzying and the only coherent thought Ichijou could muster was distorted sense of relief that the blood running down his back from the scratches was at least serving as some form of lubrication. Otherwise the pain might have been enough for him to pass out. 

Maybe passing out would have been better. 

Even with lubrication, the Grongi's cock felt like it was tearing a hole in Ichijou, every thrust seemed to find a different more painful spot to hit. It was so agonizing he couldn't even muster the ability to scream when the tongue finally retreated from his mouth. All he could do was gasp for air as tears streamed down his face. 

The relief he got from being able to breathe was short. He wasn't being freed so much as he was being moved. A hand pressed against his torn up back, forcing him to bend at the waist. The thrusts behind him were hitting deeper and even more excruciating spots as a long green cock unfurled in front of his face. It was huge, thicker than his forearm. He wasn't even sure if it would fit in his mouth. 

He didn't have time to doubt, because his hair was being grabbed and he was being pulled onto the cock. His jaw stretched painfully around the head as it filled his mouth. There was no way he'd be able to swallow the whole thing down, but that didn't stop the Grongi from thrusting roughly into his mouth. It was too big, both of them were too big. They'd said they weren't going to kill him, but Ichijou wasn't sure he'd survive much more of this treatment. 

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move without causing even more pain for himself. 

It was a relief when his consciousness started to fade. His whole body just couldn't take it and he was going limp. He couldn't be sure if sound of a familiar engine was just a daydream or real. It didn't really matter. He just wanted to sleep. 

The Grongi stopped and Ichijou heard shouting. Then he heard screaming. Screams of pure rage as the Grongi pulled out of him, throwing him to the ground. He made no attempt to get up even as he heard the sound of a scramble above him. 

Maybe if he just closed his eyes, he'd open them to discover this and all been nothing but a bad dream. He would just wake up to see Godai's sleeping face instead of the sight of his own blood splattered over the ground. 

That didn't happen. Of course it didn't. 

This wasn't a dream it was excruciating reality. When stronger than human arms grabbed him and lifted him up, Ichijou started sobbing. 

"No! Please, leave me alone, please, no more! I can't take any more!"

"Kaoru..." Godai's voice was rough and quiet. He was still in Kuuga form as he pulled away. "It's me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ichijou reached out to Godai, ignoring the way his body screamed in pain. Godai wrapped him in his bloodied coat and lifted him with ease. 

Ichijou noticed Godai's arms shaking, but it clearly wasn't from strain. Kuuga could easily lift much heavier things than him. 

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay," Godai was whispered as he pressed his helmet against Ichijou's forehead, "Sleep, cry, do whatever you need. You're safe now."

Ichijou nodded, nestling into Godai's arms. "Just get me out of here."


End file.
